Friends Forever
by CinderellaxVan
Summary: DONE! Challenge fic: A one shot! Van's an actor, Hitomi a waitress. They used to be best friends in high school, but one day he left... Now he's back! V/H


**AN: Hehe, this was a challenge fic set forth by MaboroshiTsuki... We challenged each other XD Hehe, anywhoo, hope you like it! **

**The challenge: Van and Hitomi were sort of friends in high school, and now Van's in all the magazines, and Hitomi's a waitress. Can they have a relationship?  
Challenge song: Graduation by Vitamin C**

"Gang of Fanelia's VAN FANEL: Hottest star of the year"

"The rumors! The sexual tension! What VAN FANEL really thinks of Millerna Aston, the truth revealed!"

"Interview with Gang of Fanelia's VAN FANEL, how he made it big"

"VAN FANEL at our photo shoot, why he really is Gaea's heart throb"

Hitomi sighed as her green eyes flicked over the magazine headlines as she queued in line at the super market. Van Fanel. Bad boy at her high school, her best friend at the time. They were inseparable, he being a close to permanent resident at her house. Girls had even then been madly in love with his James Dean sort of aura, but he had chosen her to hang out with her. _Why me?,_ she had always asked herself. Plain old Hitomi, who happened to be good at track. 

_"Love the eyes," he had grinned, making a frame out of his hands and pretending to squint through them.   
"There are other girls with green eyes," she had laughed, smacking his hands playfully away.  
"But yours sparkle, full of emotion," he replied, his face still in the form of his trade mark devilish grin, however his reddish brown eyes were soft, serious even. _

She had willed her heart so many times not to become attracted to him, to remain as friends. But she couldn't help it. He was handsome, smart if he actually tried, funny, and outrageously nice. To her, at least. She sometimes cringed at the way he treated some people, not that they didn't deserve it, but still. 

They had planned to go on a road trip together after graduation, to Freid, most likely. Van had gotten her hooked on his punk music, so "there wouldn't be fights over what music to listen to", he had told her with a sly grin. Hitomi had merely retorted that she intended to blare Allen Schezar's latest pop CD just to spite him. 

_"Go to the prom with me," he said suddenly, looking up from his seat on her bed.  
"What?" Hitomi stuttered, blushing furiously. She could tell he was trying to keep his cool, tough guy image up, but his eyes said it all. They were unnervingly intense, waiting for her response.   
"Well, we might as well go to one of these school events in our high school career," he shrugged, "And unless you have someone else to go with--"  
"Okay, I'll go with you," Hitomi smiled, and his posture relaxed.  
"Great, I get to see Hitomi in a dress," he smirked, and she threw her empty mug at his forehead._

They had had a wonderful time at the prom. Aside from the constant herd of girls following them, Van and Hitomi laughed, danced, and chatted the night away. Van's jaw had dropped slightly when he had seen Hitomi descend down the stairs like an angel. And Hitomi was thrilled at the sight of him, just like always. 

But then he left the next day. Apparently to his home town, Fanelia. 

...He didn't say goodbye.

_"Friends forever?" Van smiled, flashing her his pearly whites.  
"Friends forever," Hitomi echoed, embracing Van around the neck. A faint blush decorated his tanned face, and Hitomi let go, smiling shyly. "I'm going to miss you," she admitted quietly, looking beautiful in her white satin gown. An exotic flower was tucked behind her ear, and her skin was silky smooth, having a fairy like dewy appearance. Her golden brown hair tumbled over her bare shoulders, and Van gently brushed a few strands away from her face.  
"I'm going to miss you more," Van replied, bringing her in slightly by her waist with his hands. The smiles dropped from both faces when they started getting closer. "Hitomi," Van suddenly spoke.  
"Yes?" Hitomi breathed, gazing into his reddish brown eyes.  
"Graduation. Last time to say something," he chewed on his lip, as if afraid to go on, "Well, you've been my best girl friend," he admitted, and Hitomi smiled.  
"You've been my best guy friend".   
"And... You've... You mean a lot more to me then that. I like you more then just a... Just a friend," he finally finished, looking down at the toes of Hitomi's thin white strappy sandals. Hitomi turned a bright red color, a whooshing feeling rushing through her.   
He liked her! More then just a friend. She felt like singing, she felt like flying. The most desired boy in the school liked her, and she liked him back as much, if not more.   
After realizing that he was desperately waiting for a response, she squeezed his arm softly.  
"Me too," she smiled, a tear trickling down her face. His whole face lit up, like a kid opening the toy car of his dreams on Christmas, and he caught her inviting lips with his own. _

The next day, the day they would leave for Freid, Hitomi had been ready to leave, bags on the stair well. They were leaving early in the morning, to beat traffic.

Nine o clock, he wasn't there. 

_"Maybe he slept in?" suggested her mother. _

Ten o clock, he wasn't there.

_"I'm sure he's on his way..."_

Twelve o clock, he wasn't there.

_"Maybe you should call," commented her father. No answer at his house. _

Three o clock, he wasn't there. 

_"Maybe he thought it was tomorrow..." her mother had tried, stroking the crown of her daughter's head affectionately. _

Seven at night, he wasn't there. She had never heard from him again. 

Three years later, she worked at a cafe near her new apartment, still unsure of what she wanted to be. She was willing to spend the time, she had her whole life ahead of her. 

_ Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men..._

***

"I'm sorry miss, but we don't have cheese cake here, perhaps if you try Atlantis, that restaurant two streets over--"

"I WANT SOME CHEESE CAKE NOW!" came a female's screechy voice. Hitomi immediately rushed over to Yukari's aid to find a woman with light flaxen blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin screaming her head off at Yukari.

"I hope you know you're talking to director extraordinaire, Eries Aston!" the woman yelled, her fist clenched slightly, "All I wanted was some cheese cake! And of course MY assistant tells me, rudely, to go get it myself, and that she has to help Van! WHO WORKS FOR ME! ME! And here I am, calmly trying to be civil, ignoring my assistant's OUTRAGEOUS behavior and you can't even get me a slice of--" the woman ranted. Hitomi's face paled slightly. Could it be the same Van? 

"Look, I'll get you some cheese cake," Hitomi interrupted, "It's my break anyways". Eries mood changed drastically. A broad smile graced her delicate face, and she kissed Hitomi on the cheek, much to the girl's dismay. 

"Some people still have manners!" Eries exclaimed, shooting Yukari a rather dirty look. Hitomi threw her friend an assuring smile, and after grabbing her pea coat they headed out to the local cake shop around the corner.

"Of course! Why didn't my assistant say there was a cake shop!" Eries growled, "Of course she tells me to go to the restaurant and make a fool of myself. I swear I'll get her fired if she does this one more time," Eries added as Hitomi set a plate of Fanelia style cheese cake in front of Eries. 

"Mm... This is good," Eries beamed as she relished each creamy bite, "How much is it for this slice? Nineteen dollars?". Hitomi let out a laugh.

"Nineteen dollars??" she exclaimed incredulously. 

"You're right," agreed Eries, "Twenty five?" she added, her eyes innocent and naive, almost. 

"It's three dollars," Hitomi laughed, and Eries' blue eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed, looking down at her cake then back at Hitomi.

"Three dollars exactly," Hitomi confirmed, a smile making it's way onto her features.

"I'm coming here everyday," Eries grinned, popping the strawberry which was used as a garnish into her mouth. 

"Sounds like a plan," Hitomi smiled.

"Well, I've got to fly, movie to shoot and all," Eries said hurriedly as she glanced at her watch. "I'm sorry darling I didn't catch your name".

"Kanzaki, Hitomi Kanzaki," Hitomi replied. 

"Well Hitomi, I'll be here for a while, hopefully I'll bump into you again," Eries said sincerely, flashing Hitomi a smile. Slamming a few crisp dollar bills onto the table, Eries snapped her Chanel purse shut and flew out the door of the quaint shop. 

_Well, that was interesting,_ Hitomi thought, an amused smile on her lips_. _Eries Aston was definitely a character. An interesting one, a little naive about the _real_ world, but seemingly nice. She didn't even think about him. Not once.

***

"Get your cheesecake?" a man with raven black hair and reddish brown eyes grinned at an approaching Eries.

"I did, and it was fabulous," Eries replied haughtily, "AND I got to meet some real world people, I met this delightful girl, I think I'll talk with her more often". Van smirked to himself, feeling sorry for whichever soul would be tortured to spend their willing time with Eries Aston. 

"Well, now that your appetite is sated, can we get back to work?" Van grinned, tugging on the collar of his shirt. 

"It's MY job to order people about, thank you very much, Mr. Fanel," Eries snapped, however her blue eyes were twinkling devilishly. 

"Of course, my bad," Van smirked, and Eries, in a huff of impatience sent Van to be tortured in makeup. Van's face paled slightly, much to Eries' satisfaction. 

"No one messes with me," Eries sang to herself, and grabbing a donut from the snack table, Eries plopped herself in a chair and commenced her daily ritual of yelling at everyone.

***

"Everyone, take 15," announced Eries as she slung her purse over her shoulder the next day.

"Let me guess, the cake shop?" Van teased, and Eries threw him an indignant look.

"Well, just because I've found a fabulous place doesn't mean you have to be grumpy," Eries smirked, "You're welcome to come". 

"I think I'll take a rain check," Van grinned, and Eries just shook her head.

"You're missing out," she replied, but she didn't mind, "More for me! Thick, wholesome slices of heaven!". 

Eries left, and Van began to approach his trailer when his stomach began to growl. _Black forest cake..._ Van groaned. Eries had gotten to him with all her cake talk. 

"Merle?" called Van, knowing that Eries' not so faithful assistant would be around there somewhere not too far from him.

"Yes, Van?" came Merle's cheery voice, and Van ruffled his raven black hair.

"Any idea where that cake shop of Eries is?" he asked.

"Down Mordor Street, turn left, you can't miss it," Merle chirped, and thanking Merle Van made his way over to the shop. 

***

"OH MY GOD IT'S VAN FANEL!" came a high pitched squeal. Van cringed, knowing that meant a stampede was about to start. About thirty or forty girls began to chase after him, looking rather carnal. Van cursed to himself, and began to run down the streets, when he noticed the quaint cake shop sign. He checked over his shoulder, and the flashes of pink and red were still after him. If there had been one fan, sure Van would have given them his autograph, whatever. But a whole herd of them, Van knew better. They would probably tear his clothes off and.... Van stopped his thoughts there, his features in a slight grimace. He ran down a sharp corner, cut through an alley and made his way into the cake shop, panting heavily. 

"You came after all," Eries laughed, motioning him over to her table. She was sitting with a girl with light brown hair, though he couldn't see her face, she wasn't facing him. 

"Yeah," Van replied sheepishly, "Had a sudden craving for black forest cake," he added. 

"I knew it," Eries smirked, and Van gave her a playful smack as he pulled up a chair.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, taking off his coat. 

"This is Hitomi Kanzaki, and I'm sure she knows who you are," Eries replied, and Van's blood ran cold. Slowly, he looked up. _Maybe it's a different Hitomi..._

Devastating green eyes caught his, and Van's heart dropped down to his feet. 

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

She was still as beautiful as ever. As beautiful as the last time he saw her on prom night. And then her eyes turned cold, and his heart broke. He knew why. She had every reason to. And he had every incentive to explain himself to her after these years. 

"Hey," Hitomi said quietly, dropping her gaze down to her coffee. 

"...Hey," Van replied, toying with his napkin, "Hey" he directed at Eries.

"Um, hey?" Eries said back to Van, a slightly odd expression on her face. 

"Hey," Hitomi said to Eries, "Hey," she said to Van. 

"Hey," Van replied.

"Okay, time to add another word. Well, are you going to order or not?" Eries asked, oblivious to the awkwardness between them. Funny that she didn't catch on though, the tension in the air was thick enough to slice with a knife. 

"Not hungry," Van murmured. 

"Are you going to get the pie?" Eries asked Hitomi.

"Not hungry," Hitomi answered, taking a haggard sip of her coffee. 

"Well, unless there's some trendy diet going on that I haven't heard of, you two are acting like there's too much starch in your underwear," Eries teased, finally catching on, "Wait, I know what's going on. Hitomi used to be Van's ex French mistress, but he finally got hold of his morals and got rid of you, am I right, Hitomi? And it turned out you were filthy rich and you actually loved him, and you weren't money hungry and--"

"Stop giving away the story line of the movie," Van interrupted, smiling wryly despite himself. 

"My bad," Eries replied, grinning, "Well I'll leave you two alone to be acquainted, and I'll just be going now," she smiled, and she put down her typical three dollars and waltzed out the shop. Hitomi stared into the light brown depths of her drink, not daring to look up at him. 

"Hitomi, I--" Van began, when Hitomi cut him off.

"I have work," she asserted, and she got up to leave as she placed some coins on the table. 

"Hitomi! Wait!" Van called out, following her out the shop. 

Bad mistake. 

"IT'S VAN FANEL!" came the chorus of a million fan girls. 

"Shit!" Van muttered to himself. They were coming from both sides of the street, and he watched as Hitomi agilely wove in between the screaming girls, farther and farther away from him. 

"Hitomi!" he tried one last time. One girl with light green hair screamed.

"He said my name!!!!!" she squawked, and Van looked for an escape route. They were approaching quickly, and Van did one thing, a big blow to his dignity. 

He ran like a bloody idiot. 

***

_ Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

Hitomi took a quiet breath, and sorted through a shoe box. A tape, with a bunch of songs Van had recorded. Van's sock bracelet. A letter he had written for her. A pile of Polaroids they had taken together. Mementos of their friendship. Van's lucky guitar string. _Why did he just leave? _

At the same time, Van was in his trailer, sorting through _ his_ shoe box. A card Hitomi had written for him. Her pink pendant, that was now his lucky charm. Tons of pictures of them together. As a joke, a lock of Hitomi's hair tied by a piece of blue satin ribbon. He fingered the light brown locks gently, relishing their silky texture. After all this time, he still loved her. _But how to make her see the truth about my past-- Impossible. She'd turn away from me. _

***

"Cut!" came Eries' voice. Van let go of his co star like a hot coal, and felt the need to take a cold shower. His co star had dark brown hair, violet eyes, and very, VERY, touchy hands. "Not so fast, Van," she added. Van groaned.

"What now?" 

"Come on, in your trailer," she asserted, and Van grudgingly obliged. Sitting down in a chair, Eries in one opposite him, he waited patiently as she took a sip from her can of 7 Up. 

"What's up?" she asked.

"That's all you wanted to ask? What's up?" Van muttered. 

"You've been acting funny lately, and I mean more queer then you usually do," she added with a slight grin, "But all jokes aside, even though they are half true, ever since that day at the cake shop you've been acting oddly". 

"I just ate something," Van muttered.

"Nice try," Eries smirked, "There's nothing that could pass that stomach and upset you. Now spit it out, I've got things to do". Van studied Eries for a moment, then faltered. He wasn't up for fighting a losing battle. And that was saying something. 

"You know that Hitomi girl?"

"Mmhmm," Eries nodded, eager to find what was troubling her young pawadon. 

"She's my high school mate, best friend. And on prom night, I confessed that I liked her more then just a friend, and she admitted the same feelings. Then I left the next day, didn't say good bye," Van sighed. 

"Oh," Eries said with a smile, then her face turned red, "AND WHY WAS THAT YOU MORON!" Van couldn't help but grin at her incredulous and bossy-as-always expression. 

"Reasons you don't want to know," he replied, with a bit more edge then he intended. Eries knew she was treading on thin ice, and decided that that was enough for today.

"Well, here's her card, talk to her," Eries stated, as she fished around in her purse, revealing a light blue paper card. 

Sunshine Cafe, 1468 Mordor Street

"Thanks," Van smiled.

"Anything for my favorite actor," she winked, and with that she left him alone to his devices, not before shouting over her shoulder, "I'll give you today off, but don't go thinking I've gone soft, I expect you here at 4 in the morning tomorrow!" 

Van groaned, but none the less, he was happy. But he had a hell of a lot of explaining to do. 

***

"Hello, is Hitomi here?" Van asked a girl with dark red hair. 

"Are you Van Fanel?" the girl exclaimed incredulously. Van inwardly groaned. Not another fan girl. The high paced emotion in her eyes, and her bubbly voice was all he needed to know that she would tackle him for an autograph. 

"Yes," he nodded, preparing his ears for a high pitched scream. 

....He should have prepared his face.

Yukari raised her arm, and slapped Van so sharply across the face that his head snapped to the side. 

"What was that for?" Van yelled, rubbing the hand mark on his face. 

"You bastard, Hitomi's been in such a state because of you," she seethed, poking his chest with her finger, "And you think it's okay to torture girls since you're a big star!" 

"That's not true!" Van replied, his eyes flickering with anger. This girl didn't know what she was talking about.

"You're lucky, I could have done a back hand slap and that would have made you cry!" Yukari added defiantly, her brown eyes dancing with dare. 

"I just want to bloody speak with Hitomi," Van muttered.

"You stars think you're so big," Yukari growled, and picking her dish cloth up with a sharp snap, Yukari yelled across the quiet cafe, "Hitomi, pretty boy's here to see you!" 

_This girl sure has some nerve_, Van thought. Still, in a way it was a refreshing change from having girls melt into a pile of ooze in front of him, or worse, turn into crazy sex starved animals. 

"I have work," Hitomi remarked, steadying her gaze with his.

"Nice try, Eries told me you have break at this time," Van replied. Hitomi scowled inwardly. 

"Fine, what do you want?" she asked, resting her hand on her hip as she leaned against the wall. 

"To talk". 

***

"You could have said goodbye," Hitomi whispered as she sat on the park's swing. Van was standing in front of her, holding the chains as he gently moved the swing with his strong arms. Hitomi had intended to keep her cool, but the memories wouldn't stop flooding her, wouldn't stop coming.... 

"You would have talked me out of it," Van replied softly, "And I would have listened." 

"Where was he buried?" Hitomi asked quietly.

"In Fanelia, it was only natural," Van answered sadly. 

Hitomi kept swinging, her green eyes off cast. She hugged her form, half wishing Van would do the hugging for her. 

He had left for his brother. Folken. She remembered him, he was always nice to her, she thought of him as a good person. 

Turns out not. He had been drug dealing, had intended to move back to Fanelia, he could make loads more then he could in clean Asturia. Van had tracked him down as soon as he got word... 

_"Oh this is all your fault, Van," Folken told him as he drove insanely down the bare highway.   
"You and I both know this is your own damn fault," Van snapped, "Let me out of this damn car."  
"I'm afraid I can't do that Van. I need a partner, and you're going to join me. It's good money," Folken smirked.   
"I'm not going down that messed up path with you," Van replied, his eyes glinting with steel.   
"Oh come on, little brother. Why don't you try some heroin?" Folken began to grin maniacally as he produced a needle from his musty leather jacket, his other hand on the ten o clock position of the steering wheel.   
"Get that the hell away from me," Van warned as his hand idly groped for the door handle. He'd rather risk cracking his skull and jumping out the car then being stabbed with that needle of poison.   
"Just. Try. It." Folken hissed, arm raised. In a desperate attempt Van grabbed the wheel and swerved the car to throw Folken off.   
He threw him off alright. He threw him off the plate of life. _

As if reading her thoughts, Van, slowly at first, wrapped his arms around Hitomi as she stood up to meet him. 

"I'm sorry for being an ass about this," she whispered, "I should have known you had a reason".

"Don't be sorry," he whispered back into her coconut scented hair, "I should have at least left a note". 

"I'm sorry, still," Hitomi murmured, leaning her chin on his shoulder. Van held her tighter, and they stood like that for a while, alone in the park, just hugging. 

"Hitomi?" Van suddenly spoke, breaking the comforting silence. 

"Mm?" Hitomi replied, lifting her head slightly.

"I still feel the same way about you, you do know that, right?" Van asked, positioning her so he could see her eyes. 

"I feel the same way too," Hitomi smiled, a tear trailing down her face. Van smiled, and leaned in for a kiss, but she pulled away. 

"What?" he asked, his face concerned. 

"I can't," she whispered, her voice scratched slightly. 

"Why not?" he inquired, searching her face for clues of what she may have been feeling.

"You're famous. I'm a waitress. It would never work out," Hitomi replied, tilting her head slightly, as if that would make him understand. 

"Why not?" 

"Van," Hitomi said with a shaky smile, as if she were forcing it, "You have tons of girls draping themselves on you everyday. You'd grow tired of me, I'm nothing special. Why don't we remain friends--" 

Van silenced her with a kiss before she could stop him again. He willed her mouth open with his tongue, and sampled her sweet taste. Pressing her body closer to his with his hands, he deepened the kiss, and his heart soared when she began to respond too. 

"You mean too much to me to be just a friend," he murmured into her lips, "And you're everything special. Not once have I thought about another girl that way," he told her honestly. 

"Not once have I thought about another guy that way," she replied, but then she added with another desperate look, "I don't want to lose you. Please, for me, just... Can we stay friends forever instead?" 

"We'll always be friends forever, I don't break my promises," he trekked on, "Unless they're to Eries," he added with a grin, "Seriously Hitomi, you'll always be my friend. But I want to be more then a friend with you right now," he added, softening his eyes. 

Visions of Van falling in love with some busty blonde kept plaguing Hitomi's thoughts. 

_But that never stopped you in high school. Girls loved him then, and he still stuck by you.  
But that was as friends. So if I stay at his friend, he'll... _

"I have to go"

***

Van couldn't believe she ran away. And of course, he had chased after her, but her being an excellent runner didn't help, neither did the fan girls. After tugging his t-shirt down slightly, Van rested against his hiding spot behind a large oak tree, and leaned his head against the trunk. So she had forgiven him for leaving. But she refused to be with him, because she assumed him to be like Allen Schezar, banging girls left and right, over using his status. _Stupid pop star,_ Van grumbled to himself. He wasn't going to let her go. Ever. 

***

"Hey, Yukari," Van smiled as he entered the small cafe.

"Hitomi isn't here," Yukari replied coldly.

"Well I wanted to talk to you anyways," Van countered.

"I will not be one of your little fan sluts and just sleep with you!" Yukari seethed, about to stomp over from her task of rearranging sugar packets, when Van stomped over instead.

"Listen, lady," he boomed, "You don't know me one bit, so before you start stereotyping me as a pretty play boy you better shut your damn mouth and listen for once".

That shut her up. 

"I want to know how to win Hitomi back over," he sighed. 

"Is she like, one of your prizes? You know, you want a bit of a challenge so you're looking for a girl who won't sleep with you right away?" Yukari taunted.

"Would you shut the hell up? I honestly love this girl!" Van yelled. Yukari looked the young actor up and down. 

"Prove it."

***

Van could not believe he was on his knees and cleaning the bathrooms of the Sunshine Cafe. But he had merely gritted his teeth, thinking it was for Hitomi. But once Hitomi realized how much he loved her he intended to to flush Yukari's head down the toilet. 

***

"So, what do you want to know?" Yukari asked, as she set a cup of coffee in front of Van. 

"What should I do? She thinks I'm going to do what you think I'm going to do, sleep with some other girls and break her heart," Van replied.

"Well, you will--"

"Just tell me, I cleaned the damn bathrooms," Van interrupted, doing his best to keep his temper at bay. Yukari snorted, flicking a strand of hair away from her face. Setting down her mug with a slight clang against the small coffee plate, Yukari leaned in closely, as if she and Van were planning a conspiracy. 

***

"Are you sure about this? I'd just be in the way..." Hitomi said uneasily as Van led Hitomi through the bustling extras. 

"Trust me," Van smiled, a smile that turned her heart into a pile of mush, "Since when were you so well mannered? The old Hitomi used to throw mugs at my forehead," he added with a grin. Hitomi nudged him softly with her elbow, and not really aware of what he was doing, Van wrapped his arm around Hitomi's waist as he led her through the set. Hitomi didn't really notice either. It was like it was natural.

"Hitomi!" came Eries' unmistakable voice over the mediocre pandemonium. 

"Eries!" Hitomi smiled, waving. 

"Come to check things out, eh?" she laughed, as she turned her attention back to her pawns-- or, _actors_ rather. "Bear with me for a moment, why don't you go um... Wander around, while I deal with this," Eries said, an exasperated look on her face. "NO! Cut the chemistry! There is no love!" Eries tugged at her flaxen hair slightly, and edged forward in her chair slightly, looking rather violent. Van gave Eries a lop sided smile, and led Hitomi towards the different areas.

"Snack area..." Van said off handedly, and he grinned as he noticed Hitomi swipe a Krispy Kreme donut and inhale it. "Hungry, are we?" he laughed. 

"Well I'm supposed to be having lunch right now," Hitomi replied indignantly, and Van merely smiled. A slight flush appeared on her face when he paused his gaze on her every so often. He did that often, no matter how crowded the room was, whenever his reddish brown eyes landed on her green ones they'd stall for a moment or two. 

"Hey, we can grab a bite in my trailer," Van suggested, and Hitomi willingly obliged. 

"Wow, your organization skills sure have improved," Hitomi smirked as she noticed the litter of clothing and CD's scattered around Van's trailer. 

"You shush," Van grinned as he picked his way to his mini fridge, "How does pie sound?" he called.

"Great," Hitomi replied as she sank down on his futon. She lay her head on the seat beside her, in a half lying down position, and she inhaled his familiar summer scent. It was everywhere in the trailer actually, and Hitomi mused that they should make a perfume out of his scent. So natural, fresh, but beautiful all the same. 

"One slice for the little lady," Van said, setting down the plate on his coffee table. Hitomi smiled a thank you and dug in. 

"Mm... This is good," Hitomi mumbled over bites of raspberry and pastry, "Ow, what's this?" Hitomi muttered as she pulled out something hard out of her mouth. It was a candy heart. The phrase on it caused her to nearly choke.

I LOVE YOU

Van held Hitomi's hands in his own, and looked into her eyes. Hitomi nearly melted at the fear and tenderness in them. 

"I love you, Hitomi, and I hope you feel the same way and that you'll be with me," Van said, his heart beating wildly. 

Tears misted over Hitomi's eyes, and she looked up at the ceiling. Van held her hands still, and her heart spoke. _Believe..._

She looked into his reddish brown eyes, and saw the bad boy she knew from long ago. The one man she could trust her heart to. 

"I love you too," she replied, and Van rocked her shaking form with his arms. 

"Friends forever," he whispered.

"More then friends forever," she smiled, and they shared another sweet kiss. 

...If only it had happened that way. 

"Van, it's like when we were young! You only want me because you can't have me," Hitomi cried out, "And I thought you'd respect my wishes to stay... Just friends," Hitomi finished, biting her lip as salty tears trailed down her pink cheeks. Van's reddish brown eyes widened, and flashed with anger slightly. _Dammit, why is she being so stubborn! Why can't she see?_

She wrenched out from his grasp, something that hurt Van more then anything he had ever experienced, and ran.

***

"Hey Hitomi," came Yukari's pleasant voice as Hitomi came running into the cafe. 

"Can't talk," Hitomi mumbled, hating for Yukari to see her cry.

"Hold up there missy," Yukari called out as she saw Hitomi's slouched posture, her hand wiping at her face. Hitomi sank onto one of the booth seats and buried her face in her hands. The heels of her stilettos clicking on the tiled ground, Yukari gently rested a hand on her friend's shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked softly. 

"Van said he loves me but he doesn't really because he just wants what he can't have," Hitomi sobbed, smelling the soapy scent of the tables. Yukari exhaled sharply, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Hitomi, he does love you," Yukari said, a little more harshly then she intended.

"No he doesn't!" Hitomi wailed, sniffling, her eyes red and puffy.

"He came here the other day... He asked me for advice, and he actually cleaned out the washrooms for me if I'd tell him how to make you see that he really did love you," Yukari admitted, half hating the fact that Van was one of the few romantics left in the world. 

"So?" Hitomi sniveled, however her crying stopped. She was now toying with the salt and pepper shakers, refusing to meet Yukari's hawk like gaze. 

"So? SO? Not any pompous, playboy movie star in his right mind would scrub out washrooms just for "some girl" he wanted to score with! AND have you SEEN the state of our washrooms? They're filthy! Just filthy! And he did it all! Grumbling, yes, but he did it!" Yukari exclaimed, feeling rather cheesy deep down inside, but rather liking the feeling of being happy instead of sarcastic every 5 seconds. 

"He doesn't love me," Hitomi whispered, torn inside. 

"He does," Yukari replied, sliding down in the seat across from her friend, gently patting her on the back.

***

"On Entertainment Tonight, ET's birthday flash: Who was born on January 7th, 1979 with two academy awards under her belt? We'll be back after the commercials," came the sound of the TV, as colors flashed across Hitomi's face. She was curled up underneath a quilt, a pint of ice-cream in her arms. Her eyes wandered over to the latest issue of Celebrity!, and she cringed at the warm smile of Van's face on the front cover. 

"Bad Boy VAN FANEL spills about his next project!"

Hitomi took a deep breath, and willed her eyes to return to the colorful screen of her television.

"And that's Eries Aston, director of the new movie due to come out in a month, Seduction, starring hot star, Van Fanel! Van Fanel has just wrapped up filming Seduction, and is leaving tonight to film his next big project, Seven Years in Basram!" 

Hitomi's face paled. He was leaving tonight. Like always, he was leaving her.

_This is why I can't be with him,_ Hitomi told her self indignantly. But then her better half spoke. 

Or rang, rather.

"HITOMI!" came Yukari's screechy voice.

"What?" Hitomi replied blandly. 

"Pretty boy is leaving tonight, so I suggest you drive your ass to the airport and catch him before he goes!" Yukari hollered, causing Hitomi to have to pull the phone slightly away from her ear. 

"But he doesn't--" Hitomi began.

"Love you?? HITOMI ARE YOU BLIND! He loves you more then anything! Hell he'd probably be our new janitor if it meant being with you!" Yukari screeched, "Now go!"

"But--"

"NO BUTS! OR I'M FIRING YOU!" Yukari threatened, and Hitomi grinned despite herself. 

"I don't know when his flight is," Hitomi countered. 

"Call crazy director lady then, you have her card, don't you?" Yukari replied, prepared to knock off any doubts of Hitomi's. 

"...Thanks, Yukari," Hitomi smiled after a silence. 

"No problem, no go!" Yukari yelled, as she slammed the phone down. _Well that was my deed of the day,_ she grinned to herself as she went back to watching Gangs of Fanelia, pirated version, on her computer. 

"Hey, Eries?" Hitomi hesitantly spoke, as she finished dialing Eries' cell phone. 

"Oh hey," Eries replied.

"It's Hitomi," she added.

"I know, I have Caller ID," Eries laughed. 

"Um... When is Van's flight leaving?" she asked, sheepishly. 

"Boarding's in an hour," Eries replied, filing her nails on the other line. 

"WHAT!?" Hitomi screeched, "I've got to go!" she yelled, just about to slam down the phone.

"Wait, jot this down," Eries interrupted quickly, dropping her nail file in slight alarm, "His flight number is BG8928, okay?" 

"Thanks," Hitomi said gratefully, and she bolted out the door. 

***

"Last call for flight number BG8928, would Mr. Luke Harrolson, Ms. Angelina Ventimiglia, Mr. Van Fanel, and Dr. Robert Jones please board," the PA announced. Van held off boarding as long as he could, and ran his fingers through his raven black hair.

"Time to go, Mr. Fanel," came his body guard's gruff voice.

"Okay," Van sighed, as he pulled the hood of his black hoodie more over his face, to avoid hassles. 

***

Hitomi sprinted through the airport, looking for a head of raven black hair. Tons of them, but not one was Van. 

But there was a body guard... 

And a Clash sweater!

_"Happy birthday," Hitomi grinned as Van tore upon his present.  
"YOU'RE THE BEST!" he yelled as he picked up the black hoodie, his favorite band's emblem splashed across the back.   
"I know," Hitomi smirked, and Van playfully nudged her in the ribs. _

"Van!" she yelled desperately. The boy didn't turn around. "VAN!" 

They still kept walking. The bodyguard gave the official their tickets, and the official nodded for them to pass the glass doors, where Hitomi couldn't go past. _Come on, sprint... Push yourself,_ Hitomi told herself. It was like her mantra. The body guard was through the door, and Van was about to step through....

In a desperate last attempt Hitomi leapt gracefully into the air, and nearly tackled Van to the ground. 

"What the hell?" Van started, afraid it was another fan girl, when he saw clear emeralds gazing at him. 

"Excuse me," came his body guards voice, ready to viciously pry Hitomi off his protectee, when Van silenced him.

"It's okay," he said quietly, his reddish brown eyes wide with slight shock.

"You're not leaving me again, Fanel, are you?" she whispered softly, touching her nose with his. 

"That depends," he replied, never wanting to let her go, "Do you..." he trailed off.

"I love you, Van Fanel, and I always will," she smiled, a tear trickling down her face. 

"I love you too, Hitomi Kanzaki, and I'll never leave you again," he replied, catching his mouth with hers. 

***

"VAN FANEL's new love: Hitomi Kanzaki!"

"Hollywood's hottest couple: VAN FANEL and Hitomi Kanzaki!"

"Love is in the air: Van Fanel and Hitomi Kanzaki, their story inside! Best friends to love!"

"True love: Is it wedding bells for Van and Hitomi?"

***

**AN: MUAHAHA! Okay, two BIG thank you's to MaboroshiTsuki and Paige Moonsword for all their support! *hugs them* ** **I couldn't have done it without you two! Now everyone, review! Or else! Muahaha..... Hope you liked this! ^_^**

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever._


End file.
